The 49th Hunger Games
by HesprideNightshade
Summary: Just a regular run off the mill SYOT. But, with a not so regular arena and some not so regular Gamemakers. Not so regular Gamemakers means not so regular traps and muttaions. SYOT OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! HN here! Okay, I'm making a hunger games SYOT! My first one ever. So, the form is below, and please don't make any Mary Sue tributes! Anyway, submit by review or pm, whatever you want.

 **Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Reaped/Volunteered:**

 **Reaction to being Reaped/Reason for Volunteering:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **What they do on the Train:**

 **Opinion on the Games:**

 **Token: (Optional)**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses/Fears:**

 **Parade Outfit:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **What they do in Training:**

 **Allies: (Yes or No)**

 **What they do in Private Session:**

 **Suggested Score:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Games Strategy:**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **Preferred Death:**

 **Why they should Win:**

 **Quote:**

 **Example:**

 **Rhea**

 **17**

 **female**

 **9**

 **Black, half-curly hair, green eyes, tan skin**

 **kinda fiery, sassy**

 **Just a normal kid**

 **1 younger brother, named dakota, parents**

 **thalia, red head, green eyes, similar personality**

 **reaped**

 **steals herself walks up to stage slowly, glad it's her and not anyone else**

 **green dress supplied by people at community home**

 **thalia makes her swear to come back, gives her token, mother cries, father comforts her, brother cries**

 **stuffs herself, gets into an argument with other tribute**

 **thinks they're bad but will do anything to win**

 **hairband wrapped with grain, small grain piece charm**

 **pretty strong(from doing all that work in fields), thinks well on her feet, older than most tributes**

 **(fear) muttations, (weakness) knows nothing about trees, not good at finding non-grain food**

 **dressed in brown, wears a cloak made of grain**

 **scythe**

 **basic survival things, catches other tribute on fire at the fire-making station**

 **yes**

 **disembowel some dummies with a scythe**

 **7**

 **sassy**

 **knee length auburn dress, a crown of grain, holding a basket of grain**

 **hide for the first bit, starts playing once field shrinks to ten-ish people**

 **grab all the things near her and take off**

 **death by muttation, any kind**

 **I don't know, can you please make her not win, I just don't think she would.**

 **"well then, damn you all"**


	2. Lenora Hayes 7, Female

**Lenora Hayes, District 7**

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by my Aunt Parry. Since my parents died when I was young I live with my mom's sister now. But I was really young back then and I don't remember them all that well. Anywho, It was reaping day when the totally great Capitol sends 24 innocent children to their deaths for their oh so important entertainment. The Jerks. My friend Septimus calls me the Sarcasm Queen. If I'm the queen, he's the king.

When I went downstairs, I was greeted by a faceful of blue silk. My aunt wanted me to wear it, but I refused. There was no way I was wearing that ugly thing. It was itchy and stupid. I like my normal clothes better. Raff and Canwarn and Hammil and I were still in the reaping, but Leonis was 19 now so he works in the lumber fields, and Garric was 11, so they were out of the reaping. I talked to Hammil the entire walk to the square. He was nervous since this was his first reaping, but I told him not to be because, in our family, Raff and Canwarn split the tesserae between them. But Raff was 17, so soon I had to Take tesserae too.

We checked into the reaping, but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at our district's new escort. Looks like ol' Green-bean croaked. We called him Green-bean because he was tall and lanky and he dyed his skin this awful green color. It looked like split pea soup and gag mixed together in a big ugly green bowl.

The new escort looked evil. She was the palest person I've ever seen. With harsh black eyes and black lipstick, she was creepy. She had black hair and this long tight dress which, you guessed it was black. She had black gloves too. She walked over to the microphone "I, am Miss Corine Purple" Purple? Oh, the irony! Nothing and I mean nothing, is purple about her. I catch Septimus' **(mentioned earlier)** eye in the boys' section and see he's choking back a laugh. I notice Althea, who's looking nervous. I look back at the reaping and realize that Corine is reaching into the girl's square.

 **Done!** **I'll continue this after you people give me a district 7 tribute *hint hint*. I'm visiting Japan this summer so I won't be updating for around a** **month since my grandparents, who I'm staying with, don't have any internet. It must be a sad, sad, existence for them. Anyway, tribute form is in the first chappie! Bye!**


End file.
